1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a sports glove for weakening a player's power hand grip on a handled sports implement to be swung and, more particularly, to resisting overpowering a swing of the implement during sports activities.
2. Description of the Related Art
In golf, tennis, baseball, racquetball and like sports activities wherein a handled implement such as a club, racket or bat is gripped and swung at a ball by a player, an incorrect grip can ruin the swing and, in turn, cause the ball to be misdirected. For example, a common problem in golf relates to overpowering the swing, thereby causing a poorly executed golf shot. This problem is caused by either consciously or unconsciously gripping the golf club improperly and/or too tightly with the forefinger and thumb of the power hand, i.e., the right hand for a right-handed player, or the left hand for a left-handed player. For a proper swing, the tips of the forefinger and the thumb of the power hand should not curl towards or tightly press against each other during the golf swing. This pressure automatically activates certain muscles in the power hand arm and shoulder, which muscles should not be activated since they tend to ruin the swing.
Various sports gloves are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,154,197 and 2,831,196 disclose the placement of stiffeners across a golfer's wrist, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,914 discloses the placement of adjustable coil springs in any one or all of the finger sheaths of a glove to enhance a golfer's grip. None of the known gloves, however, are concerned with weakening a player's power hand grip to resist overpowering a swing of a sports implement.